In a mobile communication system such as 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), a service to perform data multi-destination delivery (multicast/broadcast) service for a plurality of mobile terminals is considered. For example, MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) service is specified as the data multi-destination delivery service.
In the MBMS service, timings in which a plurality of base stations transmits MBMS signals to the mobile terminals are synchronized. Therefore, there is known a technique that an upper server transmits information indicative of the timing to a lower server, and the lower server transmits the information indicative of the timing to the plurality of base stations (e.g. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-99291).
Moreover, in the MBMS service, it is considered to compress information of a header unit of the packet data, reduce consumption of radio bands and reduce encounter probability of radio errors.